objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIR
CONTAINS SPOILERS Overview ' 'Battle For Dream Island Rip-off or BFDIR is an object show made on scratch and created by TomWebb07. It has one season and five episodes out, it was started on June the 9th, 2018 '('09/05/18) and it has 37 contestants as of Episode 5. BFDIR was cancelled for about a year, right after episode 1 came out and the voting for it ended. It got revived twice! Once in early 2019 and another time in mid 2019. In early 2019 it got revived but nothing happened, no episodes came out, nothing. And after a bit of time it was announced cancelled again. Later on in mid 2019 it was revived again and episode 2 came out shortly after! A Reboot? Battle For An Everything Tree '''or BFAET was made to be a '''reboot of BFDIR, It kept the original 3 hosts but cut the original cast down to 18 contestants and adding 7''' new ones ('''25 in total). It got cancelled during the making of it's first episode. It was created on July the 22nd, 2018 '('22/06/18) Furthermore, there is an intro made labeled BFDB (Battle For Dream Boat) Intro Remake (BFAET) '''. It is unclear if it is a '''reboot of BFAET or BFDIR, a new object show altogether or simply just an intro for BFAET. Episodes # Name Balancing(July 17th 2018) #'Forkish Portraits'(July 12th 2019) #[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/322323344/ Meteorite Protection] (August 28th 2019) #[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/326063732/ Obstacle Course Peril] (September 22nd 2019) #[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/343445639/ Sculpting Madness]' '(January 18th 2020) Hosts - Forkbot is the main host of BFDIR he hosts the: challenges, announces which team is up for elimination, and he announces new contestants! - Bow hosts the eliminations with the help of her TV (Or herself as of Episode 5). She also hosts the rejoining ceremonies and the debuting ones aswell! - Blackhole '''sucks up the '''eliminated contestants inside of him once they are announced eliminated. Contestants CONTESTANTS (37) '''- Created by members of the scratch community 130M - CD20Superness (♂) 4 Ball - DainGaming (♂) Bottle - TomWebb07 (♀') Boxey - CompleteChaos ('♀') Burger - TomWebb07 (♂) Carrot - TomWebb07 (♂) Chainsaw - coopamann1122 ('♀') Cherry - TomWebb07 ('♀') Cookie - TomWebb07 ('♀') Cringehead - tristan4903 (♂) Drink Bottle - flamingburst ('♀') Eggy - kitty_kat_crafter ('♀') Euro - pika04034 (♂) Fireball - objectpenguin22 (♂) Fireuko - sallycompia ('♀') Football - pika04034 (♂) Footi Spike - luisbarretto (♂) Game Bot - pika04034 (♂) Grandma Sage - CringeyBoy24 ('♀') Gummy - 300CreeperPro (♂) Illuminati - TomWebb07 (♂) Junky - TomWebb07 (♂) Kermit Key - TomWebb07 (♂) Kirby - Rarethemaker1234 (♂) Light Box - TomWebb07 (♂) Milkshake - ObjectDestanation ('♀') Painting - CutieTori (♂) Plasma - gemini526 (-) Pogo Stick - Pinkfluffybirds ('♀') Present - TheCaster1000 ('♀') Pumpkin - callum2 (♂) Soap - TomWebb07 ('♀') SPC - mixadal (♂) Star - TomWebb07 ('♀') Taco - TomWebb07 (♂) Tie - TomWebb07 (♂) Tom Gates - Windows20170000 (♂) '''Elimination Order' 37th - Kirby - @Rarethemaker1234 36th/35th - Eggy - @kitty_kat_crafter 36th/35th - Carrot - @TomWebb07 34th - Junky - @TomWebb07 33rd - Illuminati - @TomWebb07 32nd - Football - @pika04034 Teams Trivia * BFDIR was TomWebb07's first object show with at least one episode out Other - Link to its SCRATCH STUDIO - Link to it's INTRO - Link to it's TOKENS